The Real World
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: [ShizNat] Show them the lie, see the truth. A conspiracy rages on, destroying everything in its path, yet it is undetected. Natsuki and Shizuru know this, and they plan to win even if it was decided at birth. So who will win this sad, sadistic, game?
1. Beating Them

A//N: Okay, based on the recently update chapter for TFS, I'm in a crappy-ish mood. But I have to get this second idea out --. I really, have, too.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything. I can't even own my life…I only own the feelings and memories I have…but they are always bad…

…sigh…such a moody day…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shuffling. Natsuki Kuga shuffled the deck of cards. The older kids around her were silent, making Natsuki smirk in satisfaction. Nothing helped her, a regular 8 year old, then beating the older kids at poker. Not only that, but Natsuki knew many thing about, and with cards. What they could represent, and what they could do.

She could always see the truth, yet show the lie. It was quite simple, however, tricky to master. But it was something she was born with.

The three older kids Natsuki was playing poker laid the held up their cards. The first two stepped out, but the last one dealt all in, 50$. Natsuki smirked. She was going to win.

The older boy grinned and put his cards down, whereas Natsuki tried her best to conceal her laughing face. A flush. How could one win with a flush? Maybe the rounds they had played made that little combination seem…satisfactory and confident to one, but Natsuki knew more.

She laid her own cards down, letting the boys to drop their chins.

"Not only did I just win an extra 50$, but I believe you boys owe me a favor."

She had won. A Straight Flush. The three boy's face reddened, and they handed her the keys to the blue motor bike. Not a motorcycle, in the year 2034, those were different from Motor Bikes.

Many things have changed.

The 'world' was flawless. War had ended. Everybody was the same. The government was 'run' by the 'people'.

Natsuki picked up the keys. That's what they all said. She exited the Poker room and entered the dark alleyway with the bike parked in it. She hopped on it, and it readjusted its size. Pressing the confirmation button, she re-adjusted the system, and destroyed it. Automatically, The bike's automated engine shut down.

This also was her specialty.

Natsuki then rewired it, and built a new system. One that matched to those of a Motorcycle.

Many things have changed in the future, that Natsuki knew. But why should she care to change it? Everyone was happy in this lie, and she was content. There wasn't any reason to change it. Maybe she didn't like the fact that Motorbikes could only access certain parts of the 'world' instead of Motorcycles, who had permission to go anywhere, also being able to speed up faster and have smoother rides if you added the right stuff.

Of course, there wasn't a need for 'engines' anymore. It was a computer. It could track you down so if anyone wanted to know where you are, they had to scan you in the Global Map in one of the computers. Also, if your on vehicle, it showed that too.

After finishing up with her Hacking into the computer engine, the bike didn't even make a sound when it changed, nor did it have to get permission. It's engine let it accelerate, to 90 mph, top speed at 170, with turbo 245, and still have a smooth ride with out breaking down or crashing during turns. The breaks were Reflex Breaks, a mix of a Manual Break and Emergency that was created back in 2017 that could be used to completely stop the moving object, whether or not it was spinning or going its fastest. It braked on reflex, which is where it got its name.

Natsuki revved up the engine.

Her clear emerald eyes saw through this façade.

She looked up at the 'sky'.

What kind of sky had no sun?

They we're lying. The 'government' that run them was only planning something…that she hadn't known yet, but this was all a lie. If this was the real world, she'd be dead. Those boys would have killed her.

If this was the real world, by now the sky should have been red.

If this were the real world, everyone should be dead.

Natsuki was certain, that this 'city' that took over entirely over the United States- or what was left of it- was hiding something from them.

The weather never changed, there were no fights. You could have your own personality, and dream, but now…

Now you couldn't even control your life.

They controlled it for you.

-------------------------------.

Dun, dun dunnnnnnnnn.

Tbc.

A//N:: Suprisingly , this Is shiznat too! Yey.


	2. Contact

A//N: I wasn't sure when Natsuki's birthday was, but I recalled it was somewhere during the summer, so I presumed August. Feel free to tell me the exact date, and if I'm wrong, the month and I'll edit. For now I'm putting August…however I feel like I'm wrong…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was quite ironic.

They said to her that she was going to live her own life, make her own choices, but that wasn't true. They lied to her. Everything from her birth was a lie. And it wasn't just her. It was everyone around her.

--

Natsuki parked her bike in her house's garage. The 'sky' was an orange to the east, and the blue darkness lit up by 'stars' took over the west. Basically, it was night time, however, there wasn't even a moon. Just 'stars'.

Natsuki jumped off, and set a lock.

"Lock all functions on Motorbike, Password: Veritas vos liberabit.

Yes, Natsuki knew Latin. Of course, she also knew her own heritage of Japanese, and the current language of English. However, to Natsuki, it amused her to look up the roots; or to find out how the language she was forced to speak was even created.

It was about .001 who knew other languages nowadays, and that .001 was around 100 to 300 people. Still, that was very little. The government probably didn't even know that .001 didn't exist.

However, that little percent were extraordinary. Because, Natsuki knew, that the brain signals to learn other languages were supposedly destroyed during birth, or that was the conclusion she had come upon. And she believed it. Other than that, whatever made everyone else only know one language failed to work on her.

There was no doubt that because everyone was the same, the government destroyed anything to make any differences. Or maybe something like that.

But it seemed they had failed. Unlike the other students, Natsuki was the genius in her class. Aside from her being 8, she shouldn't even be in school. She knew what the professors at college taught when she was only 4. Her understanding, remembering, critical thinking, was beyond superhuman. However, her abilities were normal.

The house was dark when she went inside. Perhaps her family was sleeping. Yes, just sleeping. It was forbidden to have intimate touching anymore, and if you did, you would be convicted. But there was a loophole. That rules had stated 'Thou shall not go through intimate contact or intercourse before or after husband and wife gains permission for a child,'

Which practically meant you had to have permission to kiss someone, hugging was fine, but anything more you had to get a Birth Permission. Which meant that you had to be married.

No one complained. No one at all.

Or they made it seemed like no one complained. It was quite hard to see, yet very confusing. But Natsuki figured it out. She always did.

And it wasn't until five years later where things begun to take place. The Government finally stood to take there plans.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Natsuki was finally of age, thirteen that is, where one would obtain a job given by the Government and would graduate from their 'Elementary School' to learn at their job.

Of course, she still had to wait for the year to end, that's when the Ceremony of Transfer took place; where all the graduates obtained their jobs.

The Ceremony itself took about a week; you had to take a test, be placed into groups, and then you'd be Transferred to the section you'd work in for the rest of your life.

Sure it was very easy, and wealth was shared around so no one was in poverty. However, Natsuki despised the fact that people didn't even get to choose their own ways.

She sighed, it was six more months until the start of the next year, when graduations and the Ceremony of Transfer took place.

She put on a black Volcom shirt, ripped blue skinny jeans with a black holed belt, and messy tennis shoes on. Okay, the different ways people dressed was still tolerated because of individuality, however, stereotypes were unfortunately around too.

However, every other action, such as in politics or with the Human Anatomy were controlled.

The rules stated it clearly.

The billions of rules you learned in 'Elementary'. Even Elementary was a bit confusing. The first year you go in Kindergarten had you learning the basics, when you graduate from there to the First Grade you get put into groups based on you Social Skills, Group Skills, and Leadership. However, in the Ceremony of Transfer, you are grouped by age, names, individuality, creativity, and you mentality levels.

Because Natsuki was far more intelligent, she knew that something different was in store for her.

--

It was morning, Natsuki had school to go to. Picking up her bag and helmet, she looked up. She tied up her hair so in the back it was spiked, and set the helmet on. She grabbed her cd-player and head set and put it in her bag.

A feeling in her stomach told her that she should ditch today, but she didn't want to have anything bad affect what the Government was going to do to her. If it was already going to be bad, then she didn't want it to be worst.

Arriving at the school court yard, the teachers took Natsuki's bike as a Motor Bike, whereas she could not get in trouble for it. They thought of her as a delinquent, she talked back, got into fights, ditched school, and HAD to be the only one with a Motor Bike to school.

They even knew she had a bad relationship with her parents, and reported it once, but nothing had happened. Which just made Natsuki suspect more of the Government. Upon her arrival, she went to her Year's section of the school.

She quickly found her two friends, the orange-haired girl and her over-clingy hungry food freak. Natsuki let out a gentle smile when she went to them, a friendly side that she opened up to only them.

She put her headphones on while they waited for school to start, but lowered the music so she could hear what they said.

"So, Natsuki…you prepared for today? Our school is being visited by the other Academy. You know…the private school nearby?"

Natsuki nodded, thinking about it. The other school was for the richer kids, the ones who's parents got chosen for the bigger jobs, the first class school. Why the kids in Year 9, the same year as Natsuki, Mai, and Mikoto were in, were coming to their school just meant that the Officials wanted them to get acquainted; most likely for the Ceremony.

"Mai…I'm hungry…can I come over for dinner again??" Mikoto, although a year younger, was addicted to Mai's cooking. Even Natsuki had to admit that the stuff was delicious.

Mai was probably going to be chosen as a Cook, where Mikoto would be some kind of Trainer since she was always moving about.

"Its pointless…all those kids there wouldn't bother to want to know us since were in the low life…"

"Jeez Natsuki…you're so depressing. Can you try and be uplifting for once?"

Natsuki grinned and sarcastically remarked to that. "Okay Mai! Let's just all get along and be friends FOREVER!!!" With a girly giggle, Natsuki flashed Mai and Mikoto her fakest smile ever.

Mai and Mikoto shuddered at Natsuki's tone of voice. "Nevermind, I like your depressing side better…"

The three laughed, and soon the bell rang, where they would wait for the Year 9 class of the neighboring Academy would 'visit'.

--

Shizuru Fujino sighed in the bus.

Her school was visiting a Public School; not that she didn't mind, she was very excited herself, however, she was tired that she had done this twice and was held back because of her age.

Shizuru closed her eyes; just because her birthday was late in December she had to get held back a year. Now she was the oldest, the only 14 year old in Year 9. It amazed her how they didn't even bother to help her or reassure her. The adults were completely stupid, her parents were stupid, the Government was stupid.

She knew as a fact that she was one of the few numbers around in the Giant New 'World' the one Government created that wasn't affected by the machine.

Oh yes, she knew all about it. Her 'Uncle' was one of the Heads of the Department of New Borns, he was in charge of what the 'machine' did to the babies. She had overhead her Uncle once talking about it, about how the Machine went inside your head and took out the learning accelerator nerve and the nerve that let you know other things; such as languages.

However, she didn't quite get why he didn't know anything about her having the Machine fail, giving her genius attributes. _Not like it matters…_

Opening her crimson eyes, the bus stopped in front of a giant campus.

"_Please stay in given groups and head to given destinations. Each group in Year 9 will be paired with another group in the other Year 9's groups"._

Shizuru got up, and heard sad cries of the many students that wanted to be with her. She felt some hope, those fans of her were utterly annoying. But she wouldn't let them down, she couldn't, she had to be a good girl, other wise she would have lost it and most likely done things she would deeply regret.

"Shizuru, are you okay..?"

Shizuru looked up to see the gentleman of her best friend Reito. Many rumors have spread around of them being together, but they were really just best friends.

Beside, if they knew the truth, both Shizuru and Reito would be convicted; For it was against the rules of homosexuality, or it was presumed that way. But Shizuru wouldn't risk it.

"I'm okay…its just…I'm kinda tired…"

Reito had a concerned look on his face. Helping Shizuru up, they followed their group into one of the classrooms.

--

Many boys and girls entered Natsuki's groups headquarters, she, Mai, and Mikoto laid back in the corner while she listened to music.

Finally, the last of the 20-30 students entered, and a boy and girl walked in. The boy, extremely handsome, held the girl carefully. Natsuki felt something twitch in hier body, but decided to ignore it.

The girl, with dangerously beautiful red eyes, stared at her, and she did the same.

Mai tugged on Natsuki's shoulder, a bit excited. "Natsuki! Look! You see that guy with the dark hair! He's gorgeous!!!"

Natsuki ignored her words, but simply nodded, her vision still fixated onto the chestnut haired girl.

Not only was she beautiful, but she was different then the other students in her group.

Like how Natsuki was different.

In the back of the room where a couch was, Natsuki, Mai, and Mikoto examined the new students. More like, Natsuki examined, while Mai ogled the handsome boy, and Mikoto gazed at the snacks that they had.

"Mai….!!! I'm Hungryyyy!!!"

"Mikoto! Lunch is coming up soon, just wait…"

Natsuki still stared at the chestnut haired girl, until she finally wandered back here.

"Is there a reason why your staring at me?"

"Nope."

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"Cause I feel like it."

"So what do you feel like doing now?"

"You…"

Mai, the girl, and Mai's interest turned to Natsuki with open mouths. It took a minute before Natsuki blushed.

"No. Not like that…I meant to say…You are different…"

Shizuru froze.

_She knows?_

The girl with Emerald Eyes, sparked her interest the moment she stepped into the classroom, however now…now it was the same, but something in her heart jumped.

This girl wasn't admiring her beauty…she knew she was different by looking at her.

"I'm Shizuru…Shizuru Fujino…"

"Natsuki. Natsuki Kuga."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Sir, the two have met. Do you want us to evacuate?"

"No…this is as planned. The war will be meaningless, after all this time, we finally made the two ultimate killers. Get ready to have our little 'Government' choose these two a fake job. We will wait for the Ceremony before striking."

The man looked out the window, outside of the city that was hidden from the real world. The dusty barrens, all the destroyed fields. Across, he could see a large monster ripping up a corpse.

Spitting in disgust, he called the Officials.

"This better go as planned…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC

--

A//N:: I was going a different direction, but bam, my ideas sparked up, so I combined the two and here are the results.

Also…

OMG Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai is out!!!

I CAN'T WAIT TO WATCH THE FIRST EPISODE! (its loading)

EEK!


	3. Two Different Plans

**A//N:: OKAY! I lied, I really couldn't stop thinking about this. This and HSD, will be my top 2 Priorities! Oh yeah, be aware, that there is a big..jump :-). Part of the PLOT I keep forgetting about.**

**--.- - . - - .- - . . .--.--- . –**

Natsuki opened her eyes. Staring up at the dull white ceiling, a feeling of emptiness filled her heart. She heard the beeps around her, it was the usual checkups.

How long was it ago…how long ago did she remember anything? Maybe it was last night, in that dream. Oh well, not like her past mattered anymore.

Natsuki silently examined the doctors scurry about, grinning at their failed attempts to reach inside her mind. Yes, her mind was the ultimate weapon they so far have created.

But of course, it didn't matter to her whether or not she knew that she was just a toy, and if they keep failing, they would get rid of her, and make a new doll, possibly in another ten years.

As for the other Project Natsuki knew about…she didn't know. The last time she saw the emotional psycho was 6 years ago, a few months before the stupid Ceremony.

Natsuki didn't jump when she felt the cold needle cut and enter her flesh; she was quite used to it, and in fact, now it pleased her that the fact that she had become immune to their medication. But that little matter…was something she kept to herself.

Faking a seizure and a few screams, she wanted laugh at the doctor's and scientist's look of hope; after all, if they thought she seemed weakened to it, they perhaps might let her out for the first time in a few years.

Being locked in the prison was certainly boring, but Natsuki just put her feelings about it aside. And that was a bit ironic.

After ending her act, Natsuki emptily looked up at the old doctor, like a slut waiting to be taken. Inside, she waited calmly for her chance, while outside, she begged for freedom.

"C-can I go now?" she had said to him. Of course, such impatience was not tolerated. The doctor slugged her, and blood poured out of the now-seemed-to-be-broken nose. Of course, that was just a little flick to Natsuki as she simply ignored the pain, but acted like it was a big thing. The doctor smirked and took out the wires and needles attached to the 19-year-old girl.

Oh how Natsuki wanted to see blood rush out of him, it was so simple. She could possibly use the needles he held, or tear apart his face with his own hands. It was all so simple. The man was just doing this for a good pay, some good wine, and maybe a good fuck from some slut.

Natsuki wondered how the other projects before her lost it so easy. Maybe they were just stupid, ah, it didn't matter, Natsuki simply didn't care. After x-rays and blood tests we're taken, Natsuki was allowed to stroll in the outer place of the hospital. Natsuki calmly waited with her straight expression until the doctors finally let her go outside. Her hands we're cuffed, there was a tracking device on her neck, and a Military officer was 'pretending' to be a normal citizen, or perhaps some stalker. Natsuki waited with no expression until they finally released her.

Calmly walking out, they held their guns as if they thought she would attack them then and there. _But I must wait…_ Blowing at a piece of air, Natsuki turned, and with her cold eyes stared at the gun.

The reaction was made, and inside, unknown to everyone on the outside, the bullets froze and shattered into pieces. Metal, such a cold mineral. Cold to touch, but when hot enough…it melts.

The guns melted onto all the offending pretenders who 'protected everyone' and they all screamed in pain. Giant rock sized blisters appeared on their hands as the lot screamed in pain, and others who tried to shoot failed, as the gun was frozen in on the inside.

Natsuki bowed to them sarcastically, and walked out the doors, while tampering with the laws of physics and freezing and shattering the metal around her wrists. _And now for the final plan to take place…_ The officials grabbed her while Natsuki calmly 'attempted' to escape, but really was impatiently waiting for them to throw her into the dungeon.

--------------------.

The President was panicking. The gun pressed against his head was just merely one of the reasons. "Fucking bitch…now where the hell are they?!" The commander ended his question while spitting on the sweating old man.

"T-the first one has been moved…she didn't kill, but a-assaulted the people who g-guarded her…"

The man with the pistol cocked it, before gritting his teeth together at the failed attempt to capture the first one. "And the other?"

The President twitched, and gently put his fingers on his other hands, where the other one had tore off his flesh to the bone. Wincing at the memory, Jerry Traunt, President (or Dictator to others) of _The World_, gulped. "She's in the containment of an isolated frozen place. The walls are thick for her, but…recently she hasn't made any escapes."

"Bullshit! You guys screwed up! They have a connection now, once they have met…fucking _useless_ shitbag leader you are!" The man with the gun heavily swung the pistol at Traunt, causing the other guy to cry in pain as the impact held and the pistol banged against his skull.

The man grabbed Traunt by the collar and spat in disgust on his face. "I've worked in your shadow for 19 years, Traunt. I know your life with my eyes closed. I know what decisions you make. And I definitely know, how you will die. If you don't die, I die, and I certainly don't like that. However, you cooperate, and we'll both live an non-regrettable life with what's fucking left of the human population on their knees for us."

"Our grandfathers and their own before them didn't thrust this plan towards us, they created it with us. And it is our time, for each of our families, to fucking get it under control. Right now, we destroy and rebelling politics. We start to kill a few. And then, sooner or later, we release these two bitches. And have them get rid of all those fucking people out there that aren't human anymore. And then they come back, and kill a few of our citizens. And we kill em'. Just press the button, and they'll drop dead."

Traunt wanted to gasp at how much the man in front of him didn't care at all for anyone but his own's life, but this plan of his and the generations before him…it was a genuine idea. One that could only happen now.

"Traunt, I suggest you start having your people start to stop giving attentions to those pieces of shit, and start working on the Third Project. We need to wipe out Project Zero, before our two experiments are finally let back into the city."

Traunt sighed, and finally pushed the gun away before nodding in agreement.

Nothing Traunt could do now was possible, exept to wait with his old buddy to dominate the world, just like any normal evil villain would think. But it was the real deal this time. Even Traunt had to chuckle at that while sipping from his glass of wine.

Offering some to his buddy, the two men silently stared out the window at the world that was at their taking. And yet, if he simply turned around, their was the real world that would devour him any moment. Not wanting to think about it, Traunt got up, catching the other man's attention.

"Ah yes, a new shipment arrived today. We figured it would be fun to give it to the girl, the invincible one."

Traunts' old buddy grinned, while he checked out the sets of weapons before him. "You spoil that one too much, what about the other?"

Traunt smiled more broadly. "Ah yes, you don't think I'd forget about her? Well, seeing that she…has a bit of a temper, I got these for her, and her sick humor in things. You know it is ironic, she is supposedly driven by her emotions, but at first glance she's such an elegant girl. Probably the way she was raised."

The other man wickedly grinned at all the torture devices before him, it was his sick childish fantasies that made him enjoy these things. Though those things in the past didn't matter; Traunt and the man smiled at each other before trying to test it out."

"Call Miss Tomoe, Traunt. Call her. That bitch had the nerve to fight back last time, and I want to see her shriek. And put up the sound-proof barrier, I want this to last long, and loud."

Traunt had to grin at his childish friend. "Same as always, Tucker. Same as always."

Tucker snickered and licked the blade, as in a few minutes, the green haired bitch walked in, nervously shifting glances between the smiling president, and the dark eyes of Tucker.

Tucker grabbed her, and threw her onto the table, and quickle got the long rope blades. Carefully tying it around her forearms so her main veins didn't get cut, Tucker smiled. Now he would finally be able to give in again to his sick yet enjoyable pleasures.

Tucker nodded at Traunt, who pressed the buttons as the barrier appeared around in the room. Tucker spat at the squirming and shrieking attendant. Traunt examined his friend slowly cut off just the skin of the forearm of the other girl. Snickering, he pulled about a keyboards length of skin, enjoying her scream.

"OH FUCK! PLEASE! STOP!!!" She looked towards Traunt, eyes pleading for mercy. Traunt emptily stared back, not even with a bit of remorse since he had seen much worst. This was probably getting a little piece of hair pulled out from what he has seen, and what the world was about to see.

Watching his sick friend get some fun out of skinning his old attendant, he secretly opened a few screens and looked and pressed away at the cameras. Inside one of the darkest, and deepest chamber anything could live in, a completely chained up girl was calmly waiting.

"Hello Mr.Traunt." She pleasantly said when she noticed the private camera light being activated. This woman, had torn off so much of his flesh, and yet she appeared to be an angelic being. Traunt wouldn't say he loved her, but he admired her, she was like a painting, only to be added with a few details, watched, and then, destroyed.

Unsealing the small grin he had inside him, Traunt finally closed the screen after simple watching the 20-year-old woman by herself in the dark. It was probable ten minutes, and by now, Tucker had defaced all of the skin on Miss Tomoe's face, laughing when he threw it around like a pizza chef.

Traunt smiled at his friends happiness. He was so completely childish. Which is why he, and himself, had failed the test that was supposed to have the event taking place now, happen around 46 years ago.

------------------------------------------.

It wasn't long before Natsuki knew her plan was taking into place. The wide elevator was going down, and down, more into and underground, while she was completely restrained. Everyone, with gun's that didn't obtain bullets, but electrical shocks, we're aimed at her. They we're starting to think faster, after all, who knew all she could mess around with was metal, chemical reactions, and oh perhaps…their minds.

After all, the mind was the greatest weapon ever. Everything else in front of it was a tool, a tool to kill. Natsuki blankly stared at the giant door after they had gone 50 stories under ground, where two pathways we're kept. One had an open door, the other had been sealed and barricaded, with 10-20 gaurds patrolling outside.

_Smart, but they need to think on the latter, perhaps they should've blindfolded me before they attempted to move me, because now I know my location, and my advantages. Silly humans. They think they will use me for the war, but fuck that. I will kill them. _Natsuki attempted to smile, but not even her cheeks would move.

Also, across her cellar, and about 8 yards of rock, was the girl she had met 6 years ago, the other half to the project they ere made of.

Who knew, that their levels of their mind, just at 13, was completely smarter than one who was a genius at 50? In 6 years, Natsuki's intelligence tripled, giving her access to temporarily discover the things she could do with her mind. Or with others.

Truthfully, Natsuki had no such thing as magic powers. However, she manipulated, preformed illusions, and revealed the truth of a lie. The metal of the guns did not melt. The bullets had not frozen. But the sound of the bullet fire was drowned off by their fear. The bullets had fired, but that fear caused them to think otherwise.

Advantages, Natsuki emptily looked into the lit cellar she would be in. Because they feared her, she took that fear as an advantage. She had messed with her minds. And she bluffed, to cause that fear to erupt into something worst. Soon, they would respect her. And soon, the government would fear her.

But that's if the plan worked. They pushed her into the cellar and closed the metal door with a little box at the bottom for a food slot. How silly. They gave her metal forks and spoons.

00.

After a few days in the new prison, Natsuki had mapped out where she was, just by the color of the stone, and the fact that the elevator was about an acre big. They were in a refinery, or below it. And that meant there was oil, coal, and lava near by. Which may have not been Natsuki's advantage of, but it did happen to belong to someone else.

After hearing about the other one's performance, Natsuki had concealed the hidden excitement. All the guards said obviously wasn't true, however, the symbols of the word…she represented things of destruction, and vice versa. Unlike Natsuki, she killed with her hands. Natsuki did with her mind.

Yet they were both the same. Except the fact that she let her emotions drive her, and that Natsuki blocked out her own. Or the things they took advantage of.

Natsuki considered of trying the other girl's signature moves, ripping someone up into pieces. Natsuki didn't have the rage to give her strength, so that wasn't possible.

After closing her eyes in the dark, she felt the other one's presence.

_Hello, Kuga-san._

Natsuki merely was mesmerized, the voice was familiarly nameless. It was a long time, Natsuki had forgotten how the other one looked, or how the other one acted. Natsuki had put her past away. Its been so long, since Natsuki has even looked at herself.

Amazed by that fact, Natsuki opened her eyes in the dark, still seeing dark.

The words the other girl was saying, was going through the walls and straight into Natsuki's mind. Perhaps the girl could also play with minds? If so, Natsuki could not trust this other one so easily, even if they were alike.

_I understand that possibly you don't remember me._

Correct. Natsuki had only referred and only remembered that she was alike to her.

_Well then I will introduce my self. I am Shizuru Fujino, and its been 6 years…Kuga-san._

For the first time since she had been captured, Natsuki felt tiny shivers of excitement, as she began to plan with Shizuru.

Natsuki whistled quietly. "They soon, will stop thinking we fear them. But, I devote myself to the very moment, when they tremble at the site of the letters in out names. We will make them shit their pants, at the thought of us. Revenge, for putting us into this fate. As cruel as it is, I will take advantage of it…"

-------------------------.

TBC.

…

I don't feel happy with this chapter TT. Maybe the fact that there are a few killer fics out their, even though this is nothing like them. (Pounds my head, "This is supposed to be revolutionary explaining the human culture of FEELINGS! WHY CAN'T WE ALL WATCH TELETUBBIES!!!")

And those of you who don't know what teletubbies are, they are sadistic cannibal aliens with tvs implanted in their stomachs, molesting the kids who watch them. They are, indeed, quite…disturbing Oo.


	4. A Circle

A//N:: Yey. An Update… if you wonder why I haven't updated HSD, (just in case….) then um…blame my computer. It deleted all my files in the folder for it.

I really need to read what I delete and whatnot --

Here's a new chapter of the story that takes my revenge on people with power and all those stupid politics. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU STUPID GOVERNMENT! YOU CAN KISS MY ASS WHILE I SHOVE A NUKE UP YER OWN!!!

Grr.

Stupid cold in the middle of the summer.

--0-0-0-.-0---

Natsuki awoke in the darkness, counting the seconds she had woken up while adding up the time in her head to see how long she was sleeping. 

_It takes about 95 minutes to start dreaming and each dream you have that consist of different ideas is about 10 minutes each which means I've been sleeping for about 2 to 3 hours…and I've just woken up for about 4 minutes, so I've been in this cell underground for 12 hours. Half a day, I was moved at __midnight__, so its afternoon._

Natsuki opened her eyes, observing her surroundings. The guards had turned on the lights in the cell she was in, which was a bigger mistake than the one they had previously made hours ago. She knew exactly where she was just by sniffing out the air and the colors of the rock. _How fun, they moved me to under an old National Park…__Yellowstone__ too. _

Natsuki calmly turned when the iron slit at the bottom of the door opened and her food tray was pushed in. She wondered if the Shizuru person was eating too.

Licking her lips, she bit into the chicken they made her, and scooped up a bit of the mashed potatoes. The artificial food wanted to make her throw up, but she had to get her stomach full. Although she could ignore the pains, it was still unhealthy to have her stomach grind against itself and have internal bleeding.

Sighing, Natsuki finished her food quickly and kicked it at the door. It slid against the rocky surface and made a bang when it collided. The guard opened the little slot again and took it, but he was slow and Natsuki was able to peek through to see how many guards were in front of the door. Five, five pairs of feet.

And thus, she closed her eyes again, waiting.

0-009-24---15—6-573-1-46----..///,.;;: **POV** :;;.,\\\..----64-2-375-6—51---42-900-0

I distinctively remembered why she gripped so hard. Her hands against my stomach, it was a bit familiar. Yet, the feeling couldn't be found. I smirked when I heard her shriek with joy, and I sped up.

Going faster and faster, I started to enjoy the joy she yelled out. At the end, she was laughing hard against my back, saying things like, "I've never done that before," or something. I didn't here her very well.

She handed me her helmet, and we slowly went in the alleyway door.

The group of boys turned towards me, nodding, but then noticed the other girl next to me. A few smirked.

Their ugly smiles made me want to throw up. I calmly sat on one of the chairs, pulling one over so the other girl could sit next to me. The boy near her grabbed her butt and groped it, and she became alarmed.

I pulled her chair closer to mine so it was away from the males, and I glared at the boy. Setting my hands against the table, they gave me the starters chips and I did what I did best.

She watched my hands, with a slight grin on her face; I immediately could tell that she saw through my little illusion, after all, she was like me.

After a while, I had won over and over again, and the boys were dumbstruck. I calmly got up, and collected my winning valuables. I had gotten something a bit strange in the winnings, it was a computer chip one of the boys had found, but was too stupid to crack the code.

I read it, 84SG51, was the code on the chip. I had no idea what it stood for at the moment, but I shoved it into my pocket. Suddenly, one of the boys reached towards me and pulled me back at the waist, groping my breast.

The next thing I knew, there was blood everywhere. The girl I had brought had a sadistic smile, as she cracked her fingers. I looked at her, and at the bodies that were severely bruised, cut, and a bit of their muscles torn off.

She smiled at me, like she had enjoyed it. I looked at her, and at the bodies again, not letting a trace of evidence that showed that I was laughing inside.

Was I deranged? No, these people were small and worthless. The way they looked, it seemed like nobody would care if they came home with a few limbs torn up. At least they weren't dead.

I nodded for the girl to go, and she had a surprised face. She opened her mouth to say something, but I couldn't hear.

What had she said? My vision began to blur, and my head became fuzzy.

--POV ended—

Natsuki awoke with a jump. That dream, where had it taken place? What had happened? She had no memory of it ever at all happen, but those playful red eyes came into her mind.

It couldn't be possible. It was a dream, yet one that did seem so real, but at the same time, couldn't be. After all, nothing like that had taken place. Then again, Natsuki couldn't recall any of her past memories.

Had they not wanted her to remember? Did something happen that could be used against them happen?

Natsuki knew they had to do everything so she could become loyal and not turn her back on the government for whatever they had wanted, which meant that it was possible that they erased her memories.

Natsuki put her ear against the certain spot on the rock. The vibrations through the minerals were enough for her to gain a reaction so she could send her voice across.

_Shizuru__…Fujino…?_

A shift was heard, before an answer. _Yes, Natsuki Kuga?_

Natsuki could hear the trace of sarcasm in the other woman's voice. _Have we met before?_

Another shift was heard through the vibrations, and a sigh was made across. _Yes…however…that means they took away your memories, didn't they?_

Natsuki thought for a moment. _Most likely._

_I should tell you the-_

Raising up her hands to cup her ear when a muffled sound was made, Natsuki was hearing a few snickers. _Crazy bitch, restrained all up in those chains! Marc, take a look at the bitch. She looks like a good fuck, doesn't she?_

Natsuki's eye twitched and she felt a calm volcano erupt inside of her. The guards probably heard Shizuru talking. Suddenly, even without the sounds from the vibration, a ear piercing scream was made.

Natsuki sighed, Shizuru must have attacked the guy. Suddenly, Natsuki pressed her ear against the door. She heard hurried footsteps, and opened the door. Looking around, she gave Shizuru praise to her escape. But then again, she couldn't leave her their. Natsuki ran out the doorway in the prisoner clothes, a big blue shirt and baggy grey shorts. In her bare feet, she cut herself among the sharp edges of the rocks while running down the underground passageway.

She turned the corner and saw guards all surrounding what seemed to be Shizuru's cell. Natsuki looked around, the only lights were near the doorways. Natsuki thought, and decided she'd save Shizuru.

Climbing up the wall, she crawled until she was hanging on the top. There was a ridge that pressed inwards, so she could stay upside down if she didn't let go. Natsuki closed her eyes and focused on the strength her arms gave her, and on the balance her form was, that way she could hang on in such a delicate position.

She breathed slowly, and heard two running men pass her. "IT'S THE OTHER ONE! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS, THE OTHER ONE ESCAPED!!!"

The guards all shrieked in panic. Natsuki decided it was time.

Dropping down on the guards back, she took the gun and shot at all the guards. The guard she held was shot, and she grabbed the gun. Natsuki felt a bullet go into her arm, but that was it. No pain.

Another bullet, whizzed straight into her left thigh. Natsuki didn't even limp.

Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes showed hunger for death. Soon enough, blood was the only scent there. Natsuki's shirt was now stained in blood, and she went into the chamber to see the one who had attacked the guard the screamed.

She was smirking.

"It's been a long time Natsuki…"

Her voice was…so peaceful. Or maybe it seemed that way. Natsuki stared at the empty crimson eyes, and at the smirk placed upon her face. "Shizuru. Shizuru Fujino…" she repeated, trying to get the name entered into her head.

Footsteps were heard, echoing down the hallway. Natsuki aimed the guns at the chains restricting Shizuru, and shot. The chains were cut and the remaining fell to the floor. Grabbing Shizuru's hand, they ran down the hallway.

Shizuru's smirking face suddenly changed, as if her mood changed on the whisp. "Natsuki….you're bleeding!!! Jesus Christ they shot you…does it hurt?"

Natsuki looked back at Shizuru calmly, and said, "Nope. It doesn't hurt at all."

-------------------.------------------------.-----------------------.

Traunt sighed. "Damn, they got away."

Tucker grinned and tucked his arms into his pockets. "Ah, that doesn't matter. We'll put them into the little army base with all the other kids who failed to be like them, and make them think they're all the same. Then the plan could fall into place again; and they'll go to war outside. But then they'd have to kill all of their comrades…oh well. It'll be fun either way!"

"Tucker, we must be careful. If he finds out we've made more mistakes…then…bloody hell we'd be dead."

Traunt gazed at his grinning friend. "Tucker. We've already failed him, so we mustn't now."

Tucker sighed. "Traunt, you really are a fun-killer…"

Traunt let out a smile.

Tucker put his arms behind his chair and spun around. "Soo…I really don't understand why we weren't accepted. Why did we fail anyways."

Traunt lifted up his head. "Because, we are not what they had wanted. You we're a killing machine, I was just brains. However those two…they changed their emotions."

Tucker raised his eyebrow, showing that he didn't understand. Sighing, Traunt continued.

"One of them, Shizuru Fujino, they messed with her genetics. So that she was driven by her emotions. Although some were disadvantages, others were a bloody advantage that could be deadlier than the other. She's clever too, no doubt about it. Her strength is given by rage, anger, confusion. Yet, she can mask up her phenotypes, or make a mask. She's the Liar."

Tucker again raised his eyebrow. "And how does that make her different from me?"

The other man chuckled at his childhood friend; Tucker had always needed to be the best. "Unlike you, she is smart. Unlike you, she has other emotions. Unlike you, she gains more strength with her emotions."

"I know that; you just said it. What about the other one?"

"Natsuki Kuga, The Manipulator. She can manipulate the fear inside someone, formulate advantages in her head, she's a pure genius. Not only that, but she's as deadly as Shizuru, maybe even better. Unlike her counterpart, she can ignore what she does not want or need. She can ignore pain and keep going, no matter how bad it is. She has, or it seems to be, blocked out any emotion at all. She has learned that she cannot smile. Or that she cannot cry, cannot be angry. Unlike Shizuru, she doesn't let emotions get her. She finishes the job."

Tucker let out a sad smile. "So they are better than us, we're just pieces of shits then…"

"No. It is because of us, that they were made. It was because we were made, that they figured at the problem. And it is us, who will tell them the truth."

Raising an eyebrow, Tucker let out a sadistic grin. "The lie begins with a truth, molded by others, and yet, somehow, it ends in the truth. Just like the circle. Tucker, do you know how much a circle is important? How much a circle means to humanity?"

Tucker shrugged.

"A circle means everything to us. To them. To every living organism, man-made or evolution. The circle of life, 'what comes around goes around', a process, a formula."

"How is a formula important to us?"

"A formula is founded by the living, and it might be found by observing others. It is created, and yet, in the end, the answer goes back to the creator of the formula to create another. An idea is a circle. You may think of it, you spread it around, and soon enough, it will get back to you. Also, Tucker, what else can a circle represent?"

"Umm…the ring of fire?"

"Precisely. A circle could mean destruction, tragedy, despair. And yet, it represents a _ring_. A ring could be defined as marriage, the unity of two beings for the rest of their lifetimes. And it connects to then the circle of life due to the fact that a ring is used in a lifetime. You know what else a circle represents?"

"Fuck Traunt, you think too much. What the bloody hell does it have to do with anything anyways?"

"Ah, if you haven't been listening, it has to do with everything. But skipping ahead, a circle not only represents us. It represents a full moon. It represents the sun, the stars. It represents a tunnel, a tunnel to your freedom. It represents a stone, for Earth. It represents a halo, a halo for an angel. A circle, is life. A simple shape, learned by toddlers, ones who weren't chosen, and ones who were. Yet the ones who were chosen, or at least, the ones that were chosen for brains, know this."

Tucker was flustered when he realized the last comment was directed towards him.

"What the hell does it mean still?!"

Finally, a moment of silence came upon the two. "Tucker. A circle is a round perfect 360 degree object. It never ends, it has no beginning points, no end points. Yet, that circle may not be the best. Although it has no points in it, that circle can be destroyed."

"That makes no sense Traunt!"

"It may not to you, but some, and only a certain few who may understand what that truly means, those know and have the true ultimate weapon to destroy it. And those, include Miss Fujino and Miss Kuga. Those, include all the kids who were genetically messed around with. Those, are .001. If you turn it around, that is 100."

"Traunt, I still don't see what you're getting at."

Traunt smiled. ".001, turned the other way, can also, be, 100. This .001 is enough to change 100. Don't you see Tucker, our time has come. The time to choose sides before the real war that is unseen starts. It is not the wars between us, and the monsters outside, but the wars between the people who chose to fight, and the people who fight back. A war that can be delivered through every syllable that comes out of one's mouth. A war that can finally stop this endless cycle of what they do to us; or of what they do to everyone else. A war that can finally, and without a doubt, end this cruel circle we are forced to live in."

-1294—3169---249-..//.[[()20918u8i939903

TBC.

As for the circle idea, I'm not sure if I had heard it from somewhere. I know that the idea simply could not be mine, because I am to dumb for it. If It has been stated or said already, then I give credit to that source. If not, than it is a paradox that I had thought of it, which then means that I didn't think of it, and might have heard but forgot about it somewhere.

Ugh, I confuse myself.


	5. Fun And Games

A//N:: This scene was extremely given to me by the OP of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai.

03598—10-///\\";''--…---..,-,-..123-4-6-357rsy356548 **P.O.V**

She was crying. Why she was crying, I didn't know. My heart wrenched with pity, her sobs got louder and louder. It was still day, and I looked around to make sure no one misunderstood or suspect the situation we were in.

I cupped her face. "Sshh…sshh….stop crying…breathe…take a deep breath…its okay…I'm here….ssh…"

Her sobbing was replaced by gasps, her taking air in big gulps. A few people were annoyed, so I let her get on the bike again. I could still hear her sob, and I drove to my house.

No body was home; of course my parents were at work. I brought her to my room, and got her tissues to blow her nose.

She ended up crying again.

"Shizuru, stop crying, its going to be alright…"

"I…I…I…o-oh g-od…I…k-killed them…s-shit…I-I'm a m-monster…I-I'm going…to…h-hell…" she said within every gasp and sob.

I hugged her and ran my fingers through her hair, repeatedly 'shh-ing' her. She cried her heart out, sobbing that she was evil, a murderer, and now she was going to die. Or things like how she was a thing from hell.

"No no no, you aren't from hell Shizuru…you aren't…you aren't anything from hell…"

The chestnut-haired girl raised her head up to me, her eyes were already red, but now they were puffy and had streams going down her cheeks.

Her eyes were sincere, her face full of emotions I hadn't seen before. She leaned into my chest and hugged her tighter. "T-thank…you…N-Natsuki…"

--

After that it was a haze, memories of her, the past events, everything was forgot. And when I looked for it, only pain was what I sought.

------(ending pov)))aejnt93925—

Natsuki opened her eyes.

Shizuru was behind her, examining the machine.

They had run down several underground corridors, only to end up in a maze. They stumbled upon a giant laboratory, a big room with a giant machine in the middle. Lights flashed, and Shizuru poked the machine. "Hey, stop. Who knows If its sensitive!"

"Ah, sorry Natsuki."

Natsuki sighed, Shizuru had somewhat a childish nature, mischievous and curious. To Shizuru, Natsuki was-

Footsteps were heard from across the dark room. Natsuki's ears perked up.

She quickly made sure Shizuru was silent before she closed her eyes. Leaning over and onto the ground, she counted the footsteps. They were synchronized, all running at the same speed. That must mean they knew she could calculate vibrations.

Natsuki gritted her teeth together and grabbed Shizuru's hand. "We're going to kill them."

For a moment, Natsuki saw the regret in Shizuru's eyes, before they disappeared into the red orbs. The other woman nodded, and stood up. Natsuki looked around for any objects that could be used, and found a few cds and a pen on a table near her.

Picking them up, she handed the pen to Shizuru, before leaning over to whisper in her ear. "There are five, I can take out three, you get two."

Shizuru nodded, and clicked the pen. They both waited for the dark shadows to come closer…just a bit closer…-

"NOW!"

Natsuki threw the CDs like a frisbee and they stabbed into each of her targets. Shizuru used the pen to swipe at the guards' necks before breaking their necks or clawing out their throats.

"Shit shit shit! Shizuru! Run!"

Shizuru immediately saw what Natsuki was panicking about, there were red flashing lights on one of the guy's shoulders, a silent alarm. Before the two separated, Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's ear. "We might not see each other for a long time, but just in case, do not get captured, do not follow any orders, and do not get killed."

Shizuru grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Then I'll make a deal with you. Whoever lives gets to kill whoever is pulling the strings."

"This isn't a deal. I've gambled all my life, made deals, this is a promise."

"Then let the game begin…"

--

Tbc.

-.- (sigh)

Jeez. My hormones kept acting up when I was around one of my best friends.

…

MUST! CONTROL! PEVERTED FANTASIESSSS!!!


End file.
